Missed Chance and Secret Romance
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Someone loves Korra, but she loves another and Tenzin finds out.
1. Missed Chance

Korra defeated Amon. She stopped the Equalist Revolution. She saved Republic City. She should be happy, but she is not. Amon took away her bending, the thing that made her the Avatar, the thing that formed her identity. Sure, she unlocked her airbending ability, something she was never able to do no matter how hard she tried, but she is no longer the Avatar. She is just a normal girl. Well, as normal as one can be when one is a Water Tribe citizen with airbending powers.

Korra thought that Katara, the best healer in the world, could restore her connection to the other elements, but Katara was not able to help.

Korra feels lost; she needs to be alone. She needs to gather her thoughts. She needs to cry it out. Everyone tells her that it is going to be alright, but she does not have high hopes. She leaves the healing hut. Mako trails after her. He calls for her to stop.

She does not want to speak with him and tells him exactly that. She tells him to leave her alone and go back to Republic City. She tells him that he does not need to do any more favors for her because she is not the Avatar anymore. He tells her he does not care whether she is the Avatar or not, but he only started being nice to her _after_ he found out she was the Avatar.

She wants to retort, to say something sassy, but she cannot muster it. He places his hand on her cheek and he confesses his love for her. She is shocked. She cannot deal with this right now. She tells him that and rides off on Naga, leaving Mako behind.

They ride far away to a cliff. She leaps off of Naga and walks up to the edge. She contemplates jumping. She wonders if it will hurt. She starts crying.

Korra senses someone near her. She spots orange robes. Tenzin. She tells him to go away, only to realize that it is Aang, who tells her that she has connected with her spiritual self. He imparts some wisdom and gives back her bending.

She wonders if Katara was just pulling her leg, forcing her to hit her lowest point so she could connect to her spiritual self. Sneaky little fox. That has to be the reason. Katara is the best healer in the world; she is also a bloodbender. She could have easily restored Korra's bending.

Korra bends all of the elements simultaneously. She sees Mako standing there unscathed. She wonders how he managed not to get hit by any of the elements.

She runs into his arms and they hug. He tells her again that he loves her.

"Mako, that's nice, but it's too late. You missed your chance, buddy."


	2. Secret Romance

Korra has been secretly seeing someone. He is older, more distinguished, and more in touch with his feelings. He makes Korra feel special. He does not play with her emotions.

He visits Republic City from time to time, more often now since they have begun dating. When he visits, they go on the most amazing dates (incognito, of course). Their romance is a wonderful secret.

Korra cannot stop thinking about the General. That is what she calls him when they are together. She likes this title. It suits him well. He enjoys it when she calls him that; it gives him an ego boost.

The General never gave too much thought to the Avatar. He never thought he would be dating her. The General heard stories about the Avatar. He heard that she was determined, brazen, feisty. He never heard anything about her beauty so when he met her, he was struck dumb by her. Her blue eyes pierced his soul and he was feeling a little embarrassed since she just saved his life.

He could not stop thinking about her. His feelings for her grew stronger. He realized he had to do something so the day of the assault on Amon, he took his chances and asked her out. She was surprised, but she agreed. The General had another thing to fight for, to live for.

When she lost her bending, he was the one she turned to, the one who was her shoulder to cry on, the one who listened, the one who held her and the one who assured her that he will be there no matter what. He calmed her down and she always accepted his help even though she pushed the others away.

The General is coming back to Republic City. He cannot wait to see his lady love, to spend some time with his Avatar.


	3. Compromised Secret

The General has arrived in Republic City and has been making frequent visits to Air Temple Island. The residents of the island are under the impression that the two are training, practicing their firebending.

In reality, the two are wrestling with each other's tongues inside the training area. They enjoy these moments with each other. They do not even have to talk. The silence is not uncomfortable. They only want to be together.

They feel a huge gust of wind. "Korra! What is going on here?" Tenzin interrupts.

The two lovebirds break apart, cursing Tenzin for interrupting them. His yells have gathered the residents of Air Temple in the training area. The airbending family, Mako, Bolin and Asami are all very curious; they wonder what the fuss is about, what made Tenzin holler like that.

"You saw what is going on," Korra replies rudely. She does not take kindly to being interrupted during an important training session.

"You mean...this...? How long...? Are you two...? Is this a onetime thing?" Tenzin stammers, while trying to make sense of things.

"No, Master Tenzin, it is not a onetime thing. Korra and I are together and have been for a while," Iroh replies, wrapping his arm around Korra.

Tenzin and Pema freeze; they are in shock. Jinora and Ikki squeal. Asami gives Korra a look that says "you go, girl." Bolin starts freaking out, while Mako faints. No one pays him any attention. All of it is directed at Tenzin, whose face is contorting in rage.

"You two can't possibly be together! You are complete opposites!"

"The heart wants what it wants. You can't control it," Korra replies, gazing at Iroh.

"For spirits' sake, there is a nineteen year difference between you two!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Hypocrite."

And with that, she and the General leave to find another secret spot.


End file.
